


Disturbed

by K8BNimble



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Het, Humor, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Rimming, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is a Disturbed man.  That's Disturbed with a big 'D' and he's okay with that.  Surprisingly, he learns the Potters might be equally disturbed when revenge doesn't quite work out the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Disturbed   
> **Author: ** K8BNimble  
> **Pairing: ** Severus/Harry, Severus/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Oliver?, Ginny/Oliver?, Harry/Ron?, Ginny/Ron?   
> **Rating:** NC-17  
> **Word Count:** Approx 16,300  
> **Warnings:** Highlight to view:  Crack fic! Spanking, role-playing, toys, rimming, light BDSM, dub-con related to Polyjuice. Others mentioned in passing: water sports, blood play, fisting, cutting, burning, breath play.    
> **Theme: **Quest  
> **Prompt:** What's love got to do with it  
> **Summary: **Severus Snape is a Disturbed man. That's Disturbed with a big 'D' and he's okay with that. Surprisingly, he learns the Potters might be equally disturbed when revenge doesn't quite work out the way he planned.
> 
> **A/N: **There are a lot of warnings- but most are not described in detail. This is tilted towards Snarry rather than Severus/Ginny, but yes, there is HET! Kind of. Also, thanks to my patient sister for betaing even though these pairings are not to her taste! I owe her a Saiyuki or Vampire Knight slash story now. Also thanks to Rae Whit for her last minute suggestions!
> 
> I do not own HP nor do I make any money from it. Just playing around for the fun of it.

**Disturbed**

Severus Snape was a disturbed man.

Not just disturbed as in something was mildly irritating him at that moment, but _ 'Disturbed'_ with a Big 'D'. He knew it was well. Normally being _ 'Disturbed'_ didn't bother him. He'd been a Death Eater and one didn't become a minion of the Dark Lord unless you were disturbed in some way. Really, how sane could you be for following a man who spouted _ 'pureblood ideals'_ yet looked like a giant Anaconda?

And he taught…_children_. Children, by nature, were disturbing. Severus shuddered at the memories of facing snotty-nosed urchins for years on end. If he hadn't believed in hell before, he certainly thought he knew what it would be like now.

Also, he'd been in love _(lust?) _ with a dead woman for over twenty years. If that wasn't disturbing, then _ 'disturb'_ did not mean what he thought it meant. Not only that, he'd had many wet dreams regarding his arch rivals over the years as well. Of course **his** wet dreams concerned pounding senior Potter's ass while Sirius Black begged to be allowed to lick up the _ 'remains'_. Yes, Severus Snape had always known he'd been disturbed.

That was the past. He'd learned to live with his _'disturbations' _ as called them. But his equilibrium had been shaken recently to whole new levels that if there had been a lift for _ 'Disturbia'_, _ 'Normal'_ wouldn't be a floor he could access with even a special key.

For seventeen years, he'd been kept in a stasis coma in the _'German Wendenhall Institute for the Just Dead and Mostly Dead'. _ Seemed as if his former colleagues had _ 'rescued'_ him from the Shrieking Shack just after the last battle and then dumped him off like an injured crup run over by a thestral-drawn carriage. He assumed that whoever his rescuers were, they'd chosen such an obscure and shady institution because St. Mungo's couldn't really cure someone who was _ 'mostly dead'_. Of course, his former comrades also didn't want to be saddled with bills so they left him outside on the doorstep of the Institute. He'd have passed on to the great beyond right there on that step if Nurse _'Rachet' _hadn't been getting a quickie from Dr. Limbesco (or Dr. _ 'LimpBiscuit'_ as Snape thought of him) in the utility closet near the door. He had been discovered when she fled the closet after an apparently lackluster tryst when her shift ended, and tripped directly over Severus' prone body.

Severus wondered if it had been Lucius that had saved him. Although, if he had, the golden Barby-rella of Death Eater Central would have expected payment in the form of never-ending youth-enhancing beauty potions by now. At the very least, he'd have demanded pedicures and foot massages for life from Snape. As cruel as he was, Lucius always did like having his feet pampered.

Whoever it was that had saved him, hadn't saved Voldemort. Not that Severus blamed them. They probably never even thought to try to save him. The vainglorious bastard had died in a crowd full of enemies. No one had really wanted him back the first time, so Snape wasn't surprised that no one bothered to attempt it again. To be honest, during the past year Voldemort had developed this weird reptilian scent and taken to eating whole eggs which caused severe flatulence. Death Eater meetings were troubling enough without trying not to giggle or gag every time the Dark Lord farted. _ 'Inflamare'_ became a precarious spell to attempt if you stood too near the man. No, Voldemort was not sweet-smelling by the end. They all loathed the times when they had to _service_ him. He still chuckled at the image of Bellatrix's hair becoming singed when she was, literally, kissing his ass. Snape had managed to get out of it for years by becoming overly thin and greasy. Voldemort may have been disgusting to look at, but he still preferred his _'toys' _to be somewhat pleasant-looking. Severus had worked hard to maintain his scrawny, greasy self back then. He was relieved he was back to his _ 'real'_ self. The yellowing, crooked teeth were the worst part of the old glamour.

So the images of Nurse _ 'Rachet'_ and Dr. _ 'Limpbiscuit' _zipping his pants were the last images he remembered before passing out. He had then awoken many years later to Dr. Bizen Wiggleshearth's pinched and wrinkled face after she'd finally developed the antidote to Nagini's poison.

Of course it was seventeen years wasted, as if they had just looked in Snape's robe pockets, they would have found a vial clearly marked _**'ANTIDOTE FOR NAGINI'S BITE'**_. He'd labeled it that way on the off-chance Potter found him. Even that dunderhead could have figured it out. How a whole staff of medical wizarding professionals missed that was beyond him. It would have saved oodles of time, loads of trouble and several weird side effects.

The side effects were why, three years later, Dr. Wiggleshearth was still an unknown and no one in the wizarding world (in the UK at least) knew Snape was alive and currently conscious. It had taken three months to stop clucking like a chicken after every third sentence, eight months to get the tail removed, thirteen months to finally remove the Dark Mark that had evolved into looking like two rabbits humping instead of a skull and snake, and two years to figure out how to switch between English and Swedish on purpose rather than at random. He'd never even known Swedish before his coma. He sighed at the ridiculousness of it. He could have at least awoken to find he had acquired a foreign language skill that might be relatively useful in his new life. French, for example, or possibly Chinese. No, he now knew a language that was about as useful as Pig Latin or LOLCATspeak to him personally.

During the three years he was recovering, Snape had caught up to what had been going on in the wizarding world and had despaired. It was still filled with little deviously idiotic conniving kooks, or _'Little D.I.C.K.s'_ as he had eventually shortened it to. He'd developed an odd habit of acronyming everything since awakening. He wondered if that too was a side effect of Wiggleshearth's miracle poison..er… potion.

And Harry Potter, Bane of Professor Snape's Hogwarts years, graced the _Daily Prophet _more often than not. Severus was sick of seeing the smug moron's bright shiny smile after he'd either:

>   
> a) Rescued yet another damsel, precocious child, or adorable, cuddly crup _ (take your pick) _ from some dastardly deviant. Hurray for Auror Potter!!   
> 
> 
> or
> 
>   
> b) Attended some gala charity ball that rescued precocious orphaned children or adorable, cuddly crups accompanied by his overly cutesy-pukesy red-headed Weasley girl. Hurray for Philanthropist Potter!!  
> 
> 
> or
> 
>   
> c) Engaging in a pick-up Quidditch Tournament and winning for England with his vacuous children looking on. _God Save the Queen and all that rot_… Hurray for former Quidditch Star Potter!!

  
God help them all since Potter and Weasley had procreated - together.

He thought he'd be ill.

Of course that didn't stop him from staring at all those lovely color photos of Potter in those tight Quidditch pants. The boy had become a man and quite a handsome man at that. Firm, strong thighs, broad sculpted chest, chiseled cheekbones and those ever-famous green eyes with lashes longer than Snape's hair.

He almost came on the paper when they had published the 'Swimsuit Edition' of Quidditch Weekly that had famous witches and wizards modeling the latest wizarding swimwear fashion for charity. As if it was remotely practical to ride a broom in a thong. Or, as if anyone wanted to have swimwear that suddenly sprouted polka dots when they sneezed. Perhaps swimwear that sprouted water wings would have been a useful wizarding development, but the wizarding world was not known for its practicality.

Potter had obviously been waxed for the photo shoot and oiled up to accentuate the shape of his muscles. Having his lovely wife posing with him didn't bother Snape at all. She too had grown up into a beautiful, if dull, creature. She almost resembled his Lily, just a lot more vacuous.

Snape had stolen all his neighbors' editions off their owls and then complained to the subscriptions department that his issue never arrived. He also surreptitiously bought several copies as well from SevenHeaven's Wizards Tiny-Shoppes by borrowing random hair and Polyjuicing into various wizards. He still chuckled over the surprised, and slightly disgusted, look on the clerk's face at seeing Aberforth Dumbledore drooling over the images of Potter and Bride of Potterstein as he purchased a good five copies of the magazine.

Of course, he never admitted to himself he was becoming obsessed with the Potter family. He denied his obsession every time he ruined yet another copy by jerking off on it.

And that was another reason he was disturbed. They were James and Lily all over again. Truth be told, Harry was much better-looking than James, but seeing them together made Snape's blood boil and his cock hard. He'd always wanted to fuck the older Potter over regarding the loss of Lily, but now he just wanted to fuck the younger one.

Disturbing.

He wanted Lily back. He remembered giving up several precious memories to Potter and he wanted them returned. Maybe having them again would displace the disturbing thoughts of Harry and Ginny Potter. He could then go and live in his illusory world where Lily had chosen him.

So ten months ago he decided he'd get them back. He liked his mostly quiet and anonymous life, so no way in hell would he approach Potter directly. He would find a more discreet way of getting them returned.

He began his quest to regain his memories by stalking Ginny Weasley. He needed some of her hair. It was easy enough. Polyjuiced as a woman, he followed her into a beauty salon when she was getting her hair cut. Before the beautician could _ 'Evanesco'_ the hair, as was standard in wizarding salons to avoid just what Snape was doing, Snape silently triggered a fire alarm. He _ 'Accioed'_ her hair from the floor and left with all the other customers and employees with a handful of it in his pocket.

He had also paid close attention to her attire. Being the 'First Lady of Fashion' as _Vogue – Wizarding Edition _proclaimed, her clothes were from the most current collections, therefore it was easy for Snape to choose a couple of outfits exactly like hers. The witches in Madam Malkin's weren't even surprised when _ 'Eileen Duchess'_, a witch visiting from overseas, asked to have the same types of robes as Ginny Weasley-Potter. Seemed there really was a Weaselette fan club and it was common for high-society woman to emulate the irritating bint. Of course, it did require the blatant use of 'Obliviate' on the store clerks as he left without paying.

His plan began taking shape when he confirmed she was busy at a luncheon one day. He Polyjuiced into the slender redhead and went off in search of her husband, trying not to totter on the ridiculous heels she liked to wear. Considering how short her husband was, he wondered why she did it. Maybe she liked to dominate him. Picturing the red-head spanking Mr. Perfect Teeth as he licked her stiletto thigh-high leather boots made Snape oddly cheerful. After stumbling a few times, he finally ended up putting a stabilizing charm on himself so he could walk as confidently as Ginny did.

He found Harry at lunch, sitting alone. Snape thought that was odd. How could the _Hero of the Wizarding World_ be left alone for one moment? Potter must be pining away from loneliness.

"May I join you?" Snape/Ginny said as he/she approached the table.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? I thought you had plans." Harry stood up and held out a chair for her. _ 'How disgustingly chivalrous,' _Snape thought.

"I do. I thought the luncheon was at twelve, but silly me, it's for one," he said in a falsely high voice.

"Are you coming down with a cold, dear?" Harry asked, seemingly concerned. "You sound a bit raspy."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I was, uh, in an old book store. Must be the dust." Snape/Ginny improvised as he coughed lightly.

"What were _you_ doing in a book store?" Harry asked, seemingly perplexed.

"I **do** read, Harry," Snape/Ginny said. She arched an uncharacteristic brow at him.

"Really? When? I don't think I've ever," Harry began, then stopped as he registered his wife's raised eyebrow raise even higher, against all known laws of physics. He looked at her oddly.

"Fine, fine it wasn't for me. I was…looking for a gift," Snape/Ginny improvised, cursing the Weaselette's continued lack of higher learning.

"Oh, for who? I haven't forgotten anyone's birthday, have I?" Harry asked, slurping another big spoonful of beef vegetable soup. A little dribble spilled down over his robes. _ 'What a slob'_, Snape thought.

Without thinking, he reached over and wiped the soup from Harry's chin. Harry jerked back in surprise and looked at her/him quizzically.

"Sorry. Must be used to doing it for the children." Snape/Ginny attempted to smile as he covered his actions.

Harry furrowed his brows. "Are you feeling okay? You aren't acting like yourself."

_ 'Damn…I should have paid closer attention to how they acted together!' _Snape thought. _ 'I'll just cut to the chase.' _

"Well, maybe I am feeling a bit under the weather. I'm sure it will pass soon. Anyways, so I was looking around the store for a gift for, um, a woman in my club." Snape hoped it was specific enough and Harry wouldn't ask which club. Seeing Harry nod as he slurped another spoonful, he continued thanking his luck, "And I stumbled across a book about the Dark Lord and the Battle of Hogwarts." Snape knew there were probably a million pulp books put out about it. No matter what crap was inside those books, anything about those events would make a publisher millions.

He'd seen Rita Skeeter's _Giants on the Dark Side_, a tell-all book about why the giants really joined Voldemort. _ "Wizards have never respected us. Always acted like we're nothing." _ Whine, whine whine… The real reason wizards didn't want giants around was they tended to leave large dumps of shite near wizarding Villages. The warm summer months really stunk when a gaggle of giants lived nearby.

"Well, this woman loves history and she's done so much for the club, I wondered if I might be able to give her something really special." He attempted to bat his lashes at Harry but only succeeded in blinking an eyelash into his eye. Fortunately the daft boy was paying him no real attention while he slurped.

"You want me to sign it, then?" Harry said with a weary tone to his voice as he lowered his soup spoon.

_ 'Arrogant little prick. Why did Potter think the whole world wanted…' _

"Excuse me, sir," a little boy's voiced squeaked up from beside their table. Snape looked over to see a rather heavyset woman with beady eyes and frizzy hair standing with a small child of about five or nine. Snape didn't know. Until they turned eleven and made his life hell, he had never paid attention to children. The carpet-critter stared at Potter with wide, watery eyes.

"Are you Harry Potter, sir?" the little voice squeaked out.

Harry sat up and rolled his eyes at Snape/Ginny, and Snape thought he was about to witness Harry erupt in annoyance. Instead, the man eyed the woman first but smiled at the young boy after wiping his mouth with his napkin. At least it wasn't his sleeve as Snape had fully expected.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you, young man?" Harry asked.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, sir! Could you sign this?" And the young boy held out a stuffed _ 'Harry Potter' _doll that had seen cleaner days.

And that was why Potter thought that. Everyone **did** want his autograph. _ 'Disgusting,' _Snape thought.

The doll had obviously been drooled on and squeezed tightly. A bit of cotton stuffing was peeking out of the belly. Severus wondered briefly if it was anatomically correct under the robes. Although, being a stuffed doll, odds were there were no genitalia present. _ 'That may actually **be** anatomically correct,' _he chuckled to himself, given the so-far lackluster response Harry had at his _ 'wife's'_ presence.

"Of course. What's your name?" Harry asked politely, breaking Severus out of his ruminations about Potter's anatomy.

"Billy. I'm four." The runny-nosed cherub grinned at Harry, delighted. The woman stepped in. "He's such a big fan of yours, Mr. Potter. We adopted him from _ Potter's Grove Orphanage_ two years ago and have told him how it was all because of you that we're a family now."

At that, Harry absolutely beamed. Snape was stunned by his radiance. "Really, Mrs..?" Harry paused, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Mrs. Diana Friggsby," she said as she held out a hand.

Harry stood to shake her hand warmly and then knelt down to meet Billy face to face. "I'm so pleased to meet you, Billy."

Severus realized that the man truly was and it annoyed him. Clearly, Potter was actually pleased that his good works helped someone. How grating such goodness was.

Snape/Ginny leaned back and just watched as the three talked while Harry signed the doll and talked to Mrs. Friggsby about how _wonderful _she was for opening her home to an orphaned child.

_'ORPHANED CHILDREN? How banal could one be?!' _Severus mused.

Harry then turned and asked Ginny to take a photo of them. Snape almost snarled but instead plastered a smile on his/her face. "Of course, Darling."

After several "cheeses", Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "I'd really like to talk to you again, Mrs. Friggsby."

They left and Harry sat back down. "And that, Ginny, is why I would like to adopt too," he said quietly.

"But you already have three children," Snape/Ginny gasped without thinking.

"WE already have three children," Harry corrected. "I know you don't want any more of your own. I agree. But we have plenty of time, love and money to open our home to other children."

Snape glanced at his watch. He only had another fifteen minutes before the potion wore off. "Fine, fine, whatever," he said hurriedly to get to the next topic. _ 'How perfectly saintly could Potter get?'_ he thought, irritably.

"Really?" Harry leapt for the table and pulled her on her feet and hugged Snape/Ginny fiercely. "You won't regret it. You'll see. You'll love them just as much. Really!" He stepped back a bit. "What made you change your mind?" he asked.

_ 'I don't have time for this foolishness.' _ Snape was losing patience.

"We'll talk about it tonight. I need to get to my luncheon. But about that gift?" Snape/Ginny prompted.

"Oh, right. Where's the book? I'll sign it," Harry said in an acquiescing tone.

"Oh no, I didn't want that. You see, she's actually a big fan of Snape's." Harry stared at her like she had just claimed eating dragon dung was a tasty treat. "I know. Weird, isn't it. Obviously, she never had him as a teacher," Severus tried to explain while being annoyed that Potter thought Snape was unworthy of having fans. Maybe there were some out there. Maybe. Hiding under a rock, using invisibility and _'Forget-Me' _spells, hoping no one would notice their perversions. Severus could hope that someone remembered him fondly, but he doubted it.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything with those memories you have of Snape's, maybe I could…" Snape/Ginny trailed off as he saw Harry's enthusiasm suddenly dwindle to nothing and a red bloom appeared on his face.

"Had, Ginny had," Harry said flatly through tight lips. Parts of his face had paled and other parts flushed red with obvious anger. Snape thought he looked a bit like a barber pole and wondered about the cause.

"What do you mean, my dear?" Snape/Ginny blinked at him with what Snape hoped was an appropriately vacuous look.

"I got rid of them. They're gone." Harry sat back and crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'you got rid of them'?" Snape's voice began to quiver in anger as well. "Snape gave them to you. They were sacrosanct."

"Sacrosanct?! You were the one who told me to throw them in the loo! You and that dufus marriage counselor."

"Counselor?" Snape/Ginny asked in shock. "What c…um…The memories are gone? Flushed down the loo?" his/her voice hitting the highest soprano tone Severus had ever hit.

"Yes. Remember Dr. _'The Man-Must-Always-Be Wrong' _Counselor you picked. You complained about how obsessed I was with those memories even though they were the only memories of my mother that I ever had. He insisted I ditch them at your request. And I did. I did everything _'Dr. Counselor Man' _asked of me. But have you? I also recall you were supposed to compromise as well. When are you going to start on your side of the compromise? When will you stop spending money like I'm the Gringotts bank? When will you start coming to the kids' school events? And when, exactly, will I be getting sex again, Ginny?" Harry had turned beet red during this diatribe.

"Well, not tonight, that's for sure if you're going to act like this!" Snape/Ginny huffed in his/her raspy, squeaky voice. Snape was trying to frantically sort through what he was learning.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Gin. Here you finally decided to agree to let us adopt and I push you for sex. It was out of line. It's just, I miss you. I miss _'us'_. We used to laugh and have fun. We used to enjoy our time together. I know things have gotten a little stale, but I'm willing to try some new things if you just tell me what you want."

"Yes, well. Perhaps, we shouldn't be discussing this in a public forum," Snape/Ginny said as he looked around and noted every other tongue had stopped. Granted there were only five other people, but still, they were five pairs of very interested ears.

"Fuck," Harry whispered. "That will be in tomorrow's paper."

Snape realized that in fact it would. That was not a good thing. If it was in the paper, they would quickly figure out that Snape wasn't Ginny at all.

"I need a moment. I'm going to the Witches Room," Snape/Ginny said and quickly got up to leave.

After he ducked into the room, he poked his wand out of the door and cast a 'Petrificus Totalus' on the whole room. And, one by one, went to each person to 'Obliviate' the last few minutes of that conversation. Lockhart was an amateur with Memory Charms compared to Severus.

Once he approached Harry, Severus looked down at him frozen in his seat. "Some Auror you are, Potter," he whispered disgustedly and Obliviated the last half hour from him. He wondered if Harry would ever get a call from Mrs. Friggsby. He wouldn't remember ever meeting her or little Billy. Wonder how Wonderboy's number one fan would like that?

Potter was lucky he was left alive at all. Without thinking, Severus had grabbed Potter's head and slammed it into the table in anger. He had managed to rip some hair out of his head as well. The man would have one hell of a headache when he moved again. Snape didn't care. He was fuming as he Apparated away. "Those idiots flushed my memories away. Do they understand nothing about how important memories are?" he muttered to himself repeatedly in a fury as he sped out of the restaurant and down the street until he could Apparate away.

As he stewed, he began to desire revenge. Potter was so pussy-whipped that he cow-towed to that wench's desires even though he knew it was the wrong thing to do. It didn't matter to Snape that Harry had seemed angry about it. The fact was, Potter had thrown out something considered sacred in the wizarding world: a person's memory. And he did it all to keep that harpy happy. Of course, Severus missed the irony that he had just Obliviated six peoples' memories himself.

_ 'And Ginny. Little dominating bitch. They'll get theirs,' _Snape thought heatedly. Snape stopped and suddenly looked down at the hair in his hands and an idea formed. A very Disturbing idea.

_ 'Having a little marriage trouble, are we? A little disappointing in the sack, are we? Maybe I'll spice things up for them.' _Snape grinned at the deliciously depraved images coming at him. _ 'And get a little something for my troubles as well. They've fucked me over. I think it's time to return the favor.' _

He looked forward to initiating more and more depraved acts as he Polyjuiced into one or the other until one finally left the other in disgust. And, as a former Death Eater, he knew of depraved sexual acts to would curl the very fine red hair on Ginny's head and make the curly little pubes on Potter straighten out. Oh, the things he'd like to do to both the redhead that looked like his Lily and the Boy-Who-Lived and his finely taut and very fuckable ass.

He wondered how long before their marriage shattered from the upcoming perversions he planned. He couldn't wait to see their precious little family break apart.

First though, he had to develop a Polyjuice Potion that lasted longer than one hour and changed the timbre of his voice as well. He didn't care that no one had improved upon the Polyjuice Potion in more than one hundred years. He was motivated to do it and he **was** a Potions Master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus sets up his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for notes and warnings. I still don't own HP.

**Disturbed - Chapter 2 **

It had taken six months to develop the potion. Six months of painstaking research. Six months of stalking his victims to learn their every move. Six months of Polyjuicing into one or the other and learning exactly what each of their bodies responded to. He could play either of them like a violin virtuoso. Or a porno prima donna.

He had enjoyed Polyjuicing into Harry that first time and examining every inch of himself quite thoroughly. He had been disappointed that he couldn't use inadequate equipment as a source of humiliation for the boy from his wife. Potter was surprisingly well–endowed for someone so short. His length was slightly more than average, but his girth was pleasantly full. It apparently wasn't the size of the wand that kept him from satisfying the frigid witch, so maybe it was a lack of magic in it.

As both Ginny and Harry, he was surprised to find very sensitive nipples. He could work with that. He knew from the marriage counseling sessions that they hadn't made much headway in the creative sex department. He'd latched a pair of Extendable Ears on the office every time they went, and took copious notes.

Harry felt Ginny didn't really want him. She lacked enthusiasm and just lay there while he pounded away. He wanted her to be more participatory. He wanted her to tell him what she wanted. He also wanted to do things but was afraid he'd upset her because of her somewhat conservative family. And if she got mad at him, then they would, too. He was terrified to ask for any sort of anal play, either on her or himself (which shocked Snape) because Ginny had half-heartedly teased him over the years that maybe he should have married Ron.

Snape could do that. He couldn't wait to figure out how he would bugger the boy as Ginny, but he would. As Ginny, Snape would make Harry know exactly what she wanted: his complete and total submission. Harry would regret it.

Snape also learned that Ginny felt Harry was too vanilla, too nice. _Missionary, Missionary, Missionary. _ He always begged for instructions. He took so long trying to start her engines up that she ran out of gas. She was afraid to ask for anything because she knew how bad his upbringing had been, and didn't want to make him feel inadequate. But she wished he would take charge at times. Be manly.

Snape could do that, too. As Harry, he would take what he wanted from the hussy and she would feel every single thrusting second of it.

It was just too bad these two told their counselor everything but never each other, it seemed, because now he was about to make their dreams become nightmares.

He had to start off lightly so as not to cause any suspicions, but then he would escort them on the Kink Express train until they became disturbed at how depraved the other one had become and their happy, secure, safe world fell apart. It might not bring his memories back, but he would delight in the revenge he exacted.

\---

It started simply enough. He had wanted to start with Harry, but even as moronically stupid as the boy was, he was still an Auror and still more intelligent than the gingered chitidiot. Snape chuckled at his own clever insults. He'd be more apt to get her to fall into line first.

He sent her a note to meet him for dinner. _A special evening for just the two of them._ He would try to make as much romantic goo as needed to get her to agree with his plans. A special potion would assure her compliance as well. He needed to not only get into her knickers, but into her mind as well. He needed to see her memories of Potter in order to play him right. He would also be sure to implant a subliminal suggestion that she not discuss what they did outside of their time. It was one thing to get these two to perform the perverse acts he was going to do, it was another if they talked about it outside the 'bedroom' with each other. Snape wasn't an Occlumens and Legilimency Master for nothing. Of course, if he'd only used his power for good but, well, where was the fun in that?

He also needed Potter away for a bit. With a few meaningless apologies to the ether, he left an anonymous tip with the Aurors' office as to where a few former Death Eaters could be found. Of course, he also left the tip just after they had been Imperiused to perform a completely amateur terrorist act in the name of resurrecting _ 'He Who Must Not Be Named'_ which would ensure Potter's involvement. Really, who in the real world would attempt a bomb in Picadilly Circus using empty milk cartons and a Muggle chemistry kit enhanced with powdered doxies? Crabbe and Goyle, that was who. Of course anything relating to the Dark Lord was considered **"Top Secret",** therefore he also knew Potter would not be able to discuss it with his wife. Although, it seemed they did not talk to each other about much of anything, based on the sessions he'd eavesdropped on.

At 7:00 p.m., Polyjuiced as Harry, he approached the woman at the bar waiting for him. Severus chose this bar as it was relatively new and just slightly out of the way. _The Silent Banshee _was a place Auror Potter would not likely frequent on his own and it had the reputation of keeping its clienteles' privacy intact.

"Hello, beautiful," Severus said in his most syrupy voice. He pushed the gag reflex down.

Ginny was wearing a sleek, silk green dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had left her hair down as Snape had requested in his note. If he took the ridiculous glasses off that Potter insisted on wearing to this day, she became just fuzzy enough he could pretend she was Lily.

"Harry? What's this about? And why are we in this hideous place?" She eyed the room and him critically. She seemed to approve of the black suit he was wearing but dismissed the room entirely. The bartender looked at Harry/Severus questioningly and approached slowly with two champagne glasses and a bottle at Harry/Severus' nod. Quietly, he opened the bottle and poured for the two of them.

"Back's open for you, sir," he said in a thick Swedish accent which made Severus look at him curiously at the irony of it.

After a moment, Harry/Severus just smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Bastian." He turned to the red-head and put his most _'loving' _face on (which, in truth, looked as if he'd eaten too much fiber recently). "I think, Ginny, you'll find this place has hidden beauties to it, much like yourself." Severus picked up the bottle and indicated she should follow him to the back room. When they entered the private room, it was in complete contrast to the rustic conditions of the bar out front. This room was decorated in bright whites and luscious floral bouquets of pastel colors but fragrant aromas, soft oversized chairs and an intimate table for two ladened with delicious-looking appetizers.

Ginny looked around, shocked, and seemingly impressed with the complete change of atmosphere from the outside bar to this private chamber. "Harry, this is quite, um, lovely. What's the occasion?"

"You are, my dear," and he raised his glass to her. "I thought, you know, we could maybe try something a little different."

"Are you high?" Ginny asked, eyebrows scrunched in concern.

_'Gads! Any woman would swoon over having the Boy-Who-Lived romance her, but this bitch is so suspicious!'_Severus began to want to strangle her instead of screwing her. Or, maybe just in addition.

"Only on love, my dear." Severus thought he would vomit if he had to keep this up.

Ginny took a sip of her champagne as Harry/Severus shifted his feet. She probably thought Harry was nervous when in fact Severus was getting agitated. He wanted to get on with the shagging already.

She walked over to him and took his glass away and set it on the table. "Harry, I know what you're doing."

_ARGHHH _ His plan couldn't fall apart yet!

"I think it's sweet that you are trying so hard. But, this isn't real. You're making yet another fantasy."

"Fantasy?!" Severus/Harry yelped. "I thought you girls liked all this romantic claptrap!"

"That's just it, Harry. I'm not just another girl. I'm your wife. I know you better than this. You don't need to dress it up for me. I just want you to be…well, you. I want to know you want to be with me, not living out some fantasy."

He stalked over to her and threw his arm around her waist and yanked her close. "So you'd be okay if I just told you I didn't want any of this shit. That I wanted to throw you down on the floor and fuck your brains out?" he hissed into her face.

She froze for a second, staring at him. Severus thought she'd do a runner. Instead, after a second, she hissed right back, "Oh god, fuck yes!"

Stunned, he looked into her eyes and realized she was telling the truth. He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth as if repossessing a broom that hadn't had payments made on it. She fairly collapsed under him until it was only his arms holding her up. She let him ravage her mouth.

It tasted sweet, too, knowing Potter's wife was succumbing like a little whore to him. He pushed her onto the floor and straddled her waist. Licking his lips while watching her dilated pupils, he ripped her dress in half.

Her eyes widened. "That dress cost…"

"Fuck the dress, Ginny. You can buy another one. I want you now!" he gasped out as he bent down to suck her nipple into his mouth and pawed at her other one. He knew he was gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

"Oh, yes! Harry, more," Ginny grunted. Severus finally ripped her knickers off and suddenly stopped. He sat up a little straighter and shifted back.

As he pulled away, Ginny looked up. "Is something wrong?"

Harry/Severus smiled a little deviantly and thought,_'Now it begins.'_ "Show me," he commanded quietly.

"Show you?" she asked with a nervous, questioning lilt to her voice.

"Spread those legs and show me how much you want me to fuck you."

Ginny froze again. "What?" she asked quietly, almost shyly.

"I want to see how wet you get when you think of me inside you." Although he was using Harry's voice, the command was pure Severus. He was sure Harry had never ordered anything like this in his life, with the possible exception of when he ordered his broom about.

"Uh…" Ginny reached down as she spread her long, lean legs to display the soft tuft of red that had quickly dampened.

"Touch yourself," he ordered and was pleased to see not only had she hesitantly reached to do as ordered, but her body had quickly added more juices to the excitement. Her nipples were quite peaked and yes, small bite-sized bruises were forming already. Snape enjoyed seeing this woman slowly unraveling before him.

After a minute he joined his finger with hers. She went to pull away but he held them. "Together." And they each stroked her until he thought she could barely handle it. She was squirming, panting, quivering.

"What do you want, Ginny?" he asked.

"You, Harry," she answered in between pants.

"To do what?"

"I want you to, you know…"

"I want to hear you say it. Now, what do you want?"

"I want…I want you inside me," she said.

Not quite what he was hoping for, but a start. And it was good enough for him, as he was quite hard at this point. It had been well over nineteen years since he'd last been laid. He'd probably shoot off in minute if he didn't already know a charm that simulated the actions of a cock-ring.

"Turn over and up on your knees." He didn't really want to look at her face this first time. From behind he could pretend it was Lily. Plus, he could pull on that long hair and ride her like a pony. He liked that mental image. _'Maybe in the future I'll bring a crop and chaps,' _ he thought as he watched her. She stopped for a moment but then turned over as requested.

She felt good as he slid inside her. He made her scream before it was over. He wondered if she had ever screamed before. And just after he came, he knocked her out with a _ 'Sleeping Charm'_. After he cleaned everything up, he gently woke her and gave her a drink with the required potions. While she was still woozy, he easily accessed her memories, saw what he needed, modified her memories and then suggested she head home and go straight to bed.

On her way out, she whispered huskily, "Harry, that was unbelievable. Thank you." She hesitated a moment and then added, "I do love you, you know." She turned red and quickly hurried out of the room. For a split second, Severus almost felt guilty watching her leave, but then the loss of his own memories returned and his thoughts returned to the plan at hand.

It had been easy to convince her that she had passed out from coming too hard and that she needed to rest. He suggested that perhaps for the near future they should avoid having sex in their own bed, but meet at the bar on a regular basis while they 'improved' their marriage in case anything went wrong. Harry/Severus suggested that past memories of their bedroom activities wouldn't intrude on their new efforts at improving them. She agreed to meet on Friday nights. Again, they agreed not to discuss it at home in case the children overheard and they could focus on improving their marital relations outside of all other interferences. Ginny was easier to tame than he'd thought, despite the initial issues. He smiled at the thought of all the lovely, perverted sex he was going to have in the near future. He couldn't wait to see how she responded to anal sex, bondage or role-playing. He thought of a lovely pair of nipple clamps he'd seen that he'd order for her.

Now it was time to get Harry to put out…

\----

After reviewing Ginny's memories of Harry, Severus thought the ideal time for Harry would be Saturday nights. As a couple, they swapped child-watching duties so they could each have their 'own' time. Friday nights, Harry watched the kids, as he was usually too tired to want to go out anywhere and by then Ginny needed to get out of the house. Of course, Ginny's Friday nights now belonged to Severus.

Saturday nights, Harry liked to go out. According to Ginny's memories, sometimes he met up with Ron and Hermione for drinks, but often he just wanted some peace and quiet. Ginny didn't know where he went, which Severus thought was interesting, but then it was also convenient. One night alone, not expecting anyone or expected by anyone? Great Grindelwald's Balls! It was like Merlin himself wanted Severus to despoil Potter.

He knew he had to be a bit more clever to get Potter than he had Ginny. Potter might not be the fullest cauldron around, but he had more swirling around upstairs than she did. He chose to talk to Potter directly with a special invitation.

 

\---

He found Potter at the same pub as before at lunch, eating the same damn soup. _'Mr. Excitement,' _ he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Harry." Severus stood a moment waiting for a response. Again, Potter looked up seemingly bewildered at why his wife was meeting him yet again at lunch.

"Dear! What a lovely surprise." Harry half-stood.

"Don't get up, I can't stay this time. I just needed to tell you something," Severus said as calmly and sweetly as possible.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, concerned, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Fine. It's just…"

"The kids?" Harry pressed.

"Fine. It's…"

"Your mother?" Harry guessed.

"No, I just..."

"Your dad's okay, right?" Harry stood looking worried.

"He's fine, Harry. I just..."

Harry interrupted again, "Ron. Something's happened to…"

"Shut it! No, nothing has happened to the Weas… I mean, Ron, not to Percy, not to Bill, not to any of my stupid brothers. You'd know by now if you just closed your mouth and let me finish!" Ginny/Severus' voice threatened to start yelling, but he/she was trying very hard not to attract attention so it came out as a strangled whisper.

Harry turned red. "Ginny, I..."

"SIT!" Severus yelled. Harry sat, mouth gaping open.

Severus noted how readily Harry obeyed, and took it as a good sign that this Saturday would be quite enjoyable indeed. After taking a long, deep breath, he leaned over Harry and said, "I've been thinking about what you've said and it **is** my turn to compromise."

Harry stared up at her, obviously trying to figure out what she meant. It had been seven months since that conversation. Severus saw exactly when the understanding struck him as he flushed again, but this time with a disarmingly charming smile and obvious hope of getting laid.

"You mean…"

Severus/Ginny put one long, daintily painted finger on Harry's lips to quiet him.

"Yes…but we **do** need to do something different, Harry."

"Anything, Ginny," he whispered up at her, green eyes blazing in desire. Severus felt a slight surge of disappointment as he realized the emotion was all for his wife.

"Anything? Hmnnn…We'll see. I've been thinking of a few things we could try. Meet me Saturday night at the _The Silent Banshee_. I've reserved a room." Severus winked at him.

"Oh, Ginny!" Harry whispered excitedly. Severus thought Harry might explode right there. He decided to see how easy it would be and taking a quick, look behind him, he licked his lips, reached down and grabbed Harry's crotch suddenly and rubbed it through his robes and trousers.

"GINNY!" Harry almost knocked his chair over in surprise and yelped. A couple of patrons looked over, but Severus' body was hiding what he was doing. "Shh, Harry, do you want them to guess what I'm doing to my _'upstanding'_ husband?" he whispered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that looked oddly out of place on Ginny's face. Harry's eyes widened at the expression and Severus was pleased to see the stunned gaze of appreciation.

"Oh, and Harry, I'll be in charge Saturday night. You'll have to do everything I tell you to do. Starting with calling me, 'Mistress'. And I don't want to hear another word about this until I see you there. You mention this at home and our _'date' _ is off. Understood?" He gave one last squeeze to Harry's cock and felt Harry take a sudden deep breath while panting, "Fuck, yes…" under his breath and nodding vigorously at her. Severus turned and began to head out of the pub. Just as he reached the door he waved to Harry. "Goodbye, honey. See you tonight," he said sweetly enjoying the look of flushed panic on Harry's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the fun begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the notes and warnings from Chapter 1. This is where they really come into play. And, shucks, still don't own or make money from Harry Potter.

**Disturbed - Chapter 3 **

Saturday night arrived after what seemed to be a month. Severus couldn't wait to get Potter beneath him, so to speak. He regretted he had to do it as a woman for now. He wanted to pump himself into the perky little bum so hard that Potter would choke on it. But he would ease Potter into accepting Ginny, Polyjuicing into a man. He assumed strait-laced little Harry might not be so accepting of that suggestion. That might be what pushes him to his limit, although he hoped not. For now, though, he would be happy to play dominatrix Ginny, leather and all. At least he'd get to spank and paddle that bum soon.

\---

Harry hesitantly began touching the soft hair between Ginny's legs and stroked lightly back and forth. The hesitancy began to drive Severus mad and he tried to grind his groin into Potter's hand a little harder to get more. Harry pulled back a bit, trying to keep the touch light, as if afraid of hurting her.

"More…" Severus said with a slight impatience.

Harry attempted to stroke a little faster, but not any harder. It was more irritating than titillating.

"Stop dawdling and start diddling, Potter!" Severus/Ginny ordered. He grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and thrust against himself and began masturbating quite vigorously, using Harry's hand as a makeshift vibrator.

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry said, almost hushed but flushed red, watching Ginny's hand yanking his own over her sex again and again.

"For god sake's, I won't break. Three brats popped out of here! I'm broken in already!" Severus exclaimed in an oddly squeaking voice as he grabbed Harry's hand and gripped three of his fingers and pushed them into his own vagina. "Now, finger fuck me already or you won't get anything else!" he ordered even as he drove a sharp heel into Potter's bum to push him to it.

He grabbed Harry's soft curls and pushed his head as hard as he could into his own pussy. Potter would have to start licking or he'd suffocate. Severus wasn't really sure which he'd prefer at the moment.

"Lick it, already!" he ordered.

Eventually, Potter caught on and began responding well to the commands given to him. Severus was pleased to note Potter actually said, "Yes, Mistress," several times as he licked Severus'/Ginny's boots. Severus also enjoyed the unusual sensation of riding a man's prick in a pussy rather than his own ass. And although Severus was riding Harry, he was clearly in the Driver's seat. Harry seemed quite happy to be at his wife's command. All in all, it was a lovely start to Potter's decline into deviance.

\-----

Now that First Contact had been made and a plan launched, Severus made sure he coordinated the kinks so he explored the same kinks for each person in the same week. Then, at least if they slipped a little, they would think they were talking about the same thing.

 

Week 2 

**Light Bondage. Talking Dirty.** He added little pink fuzzy handcuffs to entice Ginny into them. Harry asked if they could at least be red as pink was not his color. Severus disagreed. He thought pink on Potter was fetching and vowed when cross-dressing came up, he would be sure Potter wore the frilliest, pinkest, frothiest concoction he could get made. He continued working on both their oral skills. They both clearly needed remedial instructions even though they were eager pupils. He also loved how Harry flushed and stuttered every time he made him beg to be allowed to lick Ginny's pussy.

 

Week 3

**Toys. Rimming. More Toys. ** Toys were easy. Severus had brought a collection of colorful vibrators and dildos to experiment with: glass, hard plastic, soft plastic, with little rabbit ears, clear, blue, pink, multi-colored, flavored. His favorite was one with two ends. Clearly one was for insertion and the other for external stimulation, either clitoral or anal, depending on the direction it was held. It was quite versatile and could be charmed to work with no hands holding it. It was called _ 'The Duo Prong'_. The irony of that name was not lost on him. Ginny loved all of them. She giggled with glee over the wealth of twaddling toys around her. Potter was reluctant to use them himself, as he thought they were only used for insertion which he claimed he had no interest in. Severus proved they could be used for external stimulus by making sure just to run the vibrator just lightly over Harry's nipples, testicles and along his entire perineum. Potter responded well to them. He really seemed enthusiastic to use them on Ginny, though. Got quite fervent in his desire, pleasuring his wife even when he, himself, was not even being touched. _ 'How selflessly giving the little twink is,' _Severus thought just as he moaned as yet another orgasm rolled through him. Although he missed his own cock during his time with Potter, he more than made up for it in the number of sheer orgasms he could have in an evening.

And Ginny easily accepted anal and rimming. She even suggested a dildo to keep her other pussy occupied simultaneously, horny little slag that she was. Severus was quite pleased. Potter allowed him a little finger play, but was clearly uncomfortable with having his wife cleaning his undercarriage, so to speak. He moaned quite sweetly though when Ginny's pink little tongue had slid through that tight ring and ate him for all he was worth, while doing a very capable handjob until Harry blew the biggest load Severus had seen yet. Harry backed off a bit when she tried to kiss him afterwards, but Severus forced her tongue down his throat to make him taste himself. He was quite proud of himself when Harry went weak at the knees and almost collapsed under her. Severus gave a new meaning to 'shit-eating grin', smiling at the man beneath him.

 

Week 4

**Polyjuice, Role Reversal **. This was the first time he suggested Polyjuice out loud to them. For now, he only suggested they Polyjuice into each other so they could feel how the other was feeling. It was an eye-opening experience for sure, plus Potter, as Ginny, finally allowed Ginny, as Harry, to penetrate him. Severus made sure he added a finger to his bum as he had Potter on his hands and knees pumping his own 'cock' into _ 'Ginny's' _pussy. Potter squirmed quite nicely. And when questioned by Potter as to how he was able to obtain Polyjuice, he hinted that Hermione had owed Ginny a favor and brewed it for them as a marital aid, but begged to never have them mention it to her. Ginny never questioned how Auror Potter was able to get such a legally-controlled substance.

 

Week 5

**Spanking. Roleplaying. **As much as he wanted to Polyjuice again, Severus thought it would be pushing it. It was time to introduce spanking, paddling and other light punishments. He'd waited five weeks to really be able to spank Potter's ass. Sure, he had done some light swaps to his behind as Ginny that first week, but Harry had been so surprised, Severus thought his eyes would fall out. He suggested they play _'Naughty Boy'_, (_ 'Naughty Medi-Nurse' _in Ginny's case). Harry's eyes almost did fall out when he saw his old Gryffindor robes come out as _ 'Ginny' _pretended to be _ 'Sinistra' (sans Polyjuice), _ the only remotely attractive witch that had been on staff at Hogwarts.

Severus enjoyed playing Medi-Wizard to Ginny's blundering nurse. He punished her for getting a patient's record wrong, and forced her to re-write the record the entire time he spanked her. Her bum bloomed beautifully.

He thought that had been heavenly, until he saw Potter come in dressed as he had been in school – round glasses, tie, robes and all. The sheer gloriousness of it had transcended anything they had done previously. The robes were too short and in bad repair. It had been twenty years after all. They really were Harry's old robes. Severus knew that both the shirt and the pants would be far too tight as well and, by the way Harry was wiggling, the pants were riding high indeed.

"Mr. Potter, your uniform is a complete disgrace," Sinistra/Severus said, tapping her wand against her/his thigh as she leaned up against a transfigured desk.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, um…I seem to have, uh, outgrown it."

"And you could not do a simple mending charm to make the necessary adjustments?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Uh…No, ma'am." Harry was trying not to laugh. It was obvious that playing a role was not well suited to him, but Severus would get him there.

"Are you laughing about this, Mr. Potter?" She/he stood and approached Harry imperiously. Sinistra had been a tall woman and Severus made sure that, as Ginny, he had very high heels on so he towered over Potter. The boy was a man, but he was also still a shrimp. A finely-packaged shrimp.

"Take it off, Mr. Potter," she ordered. "I will not look at those disgraceful robes anymore."

Harry quickly pulled the robes off, disappointing Severus who hoped Potter might have gotten a clue he should strip slowly. This was a game after all. _ 'Dunderhead.' _ Harry folded the robe and set it down on the student's desk (transfigured from a bar stool) he'd been standing next to. As he stood up, Severus could clearly see just how small those clothes had gotten. The white oxford shirt strained at the buttons. If it hadn't been for the red and gold tie, Severus would have clearly seen the skin peeking through the gaps. As it was, he caught flashes of pale pink against the white. He also realized he could see Potter's rather round and pitched nipples very clearly through the thin cotton.

"No undershirt, Mr. Potter?" He tapped each of Harry's nipples with his wand.

"Um – it ripped when I tried to put it on." Harry looked up from beneath extraordinarily long lashes. "Guess I outgrew it," he said with a slight smile.

"Humph." Severus gazed down across the very tight bulge about to burst through Harry's trousers and down to the white socks that could be seen showing about two inches too high above Potter's ankles. "Seems like it's not the only thing on you that's growing, Mr. Potter," Severus said with a smirk as he again used his wand to tap him, but this time he tapped Harry's prick and then used it to stroke up one side and down the other.

"Uhhh…" Harry moaned and leaned forward a little.

"Your uniform dishonors your house. I'd take points from you, but I do not believe that is an effective means of punishment for you, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Uh…what do you mean, ma'am?"

"You've lost Gryffindor at least fifty points this week alone and you are still up to no good. I believe a more hands-on approach is needed. Don't you agree?" Severus had circled around him and stroked one delicate hand over one of Harry's rounded cheeks. He gave Harry just a light smack to indicate what he meant.

At this Harry shuffled his feet. Clearly, Harry was unsure he wanted to do this. _ 'Ginny'_ had mentioned she wanted to try spanking, but Severus knew that Harry thought he'd be the one doing it. On the other hand, Harry hadn't seemed comfortable with the thought of inflicting pain on her, so maybe this was better. He looked at her questioningly and asked, "Uh…Ginny? Are you sure you want…" he trailed off at the look on his partner's face.

"Who's Ginny? You naughty boy, you! Do you mean Ginervra Weasley? Have you been having lascivious thoughts about one of your fellow students? Such cheek." Severus smacked him hard this time and enjoyed watching Harry's eyes widen in surprise. "I think ten swats will do you good," he decided aloud.

Severus felt the heat surging in his face. He couldn't wait to do this. He was sorry he only had Ginny's little hands to use for punishment, but it was a start. And knowing that Potter didn't want to do it made it all the sweeter.

"Go to the desk and drop your pants, boy. Lean over it." Severus felt Harry freeze the moment he had said the word 'boy.' A sudden memory from those unfortunate Occlumency lessons welled up of a very fat whale of a man yelling, _'Boy!'_ at a small, underfed child.

"Sorry, I mean, Mr. Potter. Please assume the proper position at the desk. You know this will hurt me more than you," Severus said softly, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. He was afraid Potter would bolt. Never mind that that was exactly what he'd been hoping for; that one or the other Potters would get so offended, they would run out and break up their little family, but he didn't want it to happen this soon. He'd waited too long to punish those firm little apple cheeks. He tried to ignore the lump of regret when he saw the look of fear that had crossed Harry's face momentarily, and watched as Harry quickly tried to overcome it.

A nervous smile crossed Harry's face and he muttered, "Yes, ma'am," a little too half-heartedly for Severus' taste.

Harry fumbled with his belt a bit but the pants didn't fall as soon as the belt was unhitched. It was significantly different than when he'd actually been in school, seeing how he'd always had to wear Dudley's old oversized trousers, which were only held up by the belt. Severus was well aware of the reasons Potter's clothes never fit in the past. He came up behind Harry and covered Harry's hands with his own, temporarily smaller, hands and helped him slide the snug waist over his hips and to the floor.

"If you take your punishment well, Mr. Potter, I promise to reward you afterwards," he offered huskily as a way to renew Potter's interest. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Severus whispered in his ear as he smoothed one firm cheek softly.

"Yes, ma'am," this time Harry answered with a bit more breathiness.

"Good. Now then. I believe I said ten swats. I'll try to make it quick for you since you are usually such a good student in my class. After each one, I want you to say, "Thank you, Professor Sinistra."

Severus couldn't see the look on Harry's face but hoped the request hadn't pushed Harry too far. Severus hadn't wanted to rush and he'd longed to make Harry beg. He knew he'd lost that opportunity, so decided he'd get through this one as gently as he could and be sure Harry still ended up enjoying it. Still, he wanted some part of his fantasy to play out and at least having Potter thank his _ 'Professor' _would serve at this point. He decided to quickly charm the chair on the other side of the desk to have a reflective surface so he could monitor Harry's facial expressions.

Harry leaned over the desk as Severus used his hand in the small of Harry's back to push him forward. He leaned back a bit to observe the man. Harry's naked bum shone lily-white underneath the tails of his too-small white Oxford shirt, which draped slightly over the top of where his ass began to round out below the curve of his spine. He looked delicious, splayed like that. Severus moved further back to gander at the strong legs muscles. He had been surprised at how hairy Harry's legs were when he'd first seen them, since he himself had very little hair. The thought of shaving them at a future date thrilled him. For now, he appreciated running his hands over the soft fur at the thighs a little before letting his hands fondle his bum a bit.

"Now, Mr. Potter, prepare yourself. Here's the first." Severus pulled one hand back and smacked Harry's right cheek as hard as he could. He felt the stinging in his own hand. He could have performed an _ 'Impervious'_ charm as he had done with Ginny, but chose not to.

"Eep!" Potter had lurched forward a bit with the smack and Severus liked the little yelp he let out.

_'Oh, beautiful,' _ Severus thought as he watched a red handprint bloom on the pale skin. _''Potter's ass was made for spanking.' _ He looked up to see Harry had his eyes closed and he was biting his lower lip a bit.

"Mr. Potter, that was the first. What do you say?"

He heard Harry take a breath. "Thank you, Professor Sinistra," he whispered a little quietly.

Pleased, Severus moved on with the next few quickly. Potter had caught on and quickly said, "Thank you, Professor Sinistra," after each smack. After the fifth one, Severus gently tugged Harry's hips away from the desk and reached around and began to stroke his manhood. He had been surprised to feel it had been half-hard to start with and quickly began to fill with each stroke. Severus leaned over Harry's back to whisper. "Good, you're doing so good, Mr. Potter. You're halfway through. "

Harry was humping into Severus's hand so Severus kept his left hand stroking Harry's prick as he leaned up and smacked his cheek with his right. Good thing Severus was ambidextrous.

"Oh…uhg..oh…" The twin sensations must have short-circuited Harry a bit, as Harry didn't answer as quickly but made little breathy noises that Severus loved. He paused his hand on his cock as he waited for Harry's verbal response.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you, thank you, Professor Sin…" But he trailed off in his search for Severus's grip.

The next couple of slaps came harder and faster and Harry just said, "Oh, Professor Sin..yes…more…" forgetting the thank you altogether, but Severus didn't care. He was enjoying watching Harry losing control.

"Good, yes, Mr. Potter," Severus panted in agreement as he continued spanking Harry.

"Thank you…Professor, Pro.., Sin…SnSnSn…" Harry was writhing more with each stroke and swat. Severus was completely wet and aroused (there were things he liked about being a woman), but he wished he had his own cock back so he could bury himself into this deliciously moaning man.

As he was swinging for the last time Severus yelled, "Last one, you naughty brat!" and slapped both reddened cheeks. His own hands were numb.

"Yes! Snape – Agh!" Harry blurted in a half-strangled whisper. Both froze as the realization of what Harry had just said hit them. _'Did Potter know?'_ Severus thought, panicked.

He looked at Harry's reflection and saw his eyes widen in distress. "Ginny! I'm…oh god." Harry had quickly paled from the red flush of desire he'd just had. In that second, Severus realized Harry had not figured out it was really Snape, but felt guilty for yelling that. Which meant, with his closed eyes, Harry's 'Sinistra' had turned into _ 'Snape' _in his mind. Potter had fantasized it was Snape.

In a surge of lust and desire, Snape turned Harry around, dropped to his knees and took Potter into his mouth and sucked him for all he was worth. And, god, did Potter taste good. The feel of Potter's hand pulling on _'her'_ hair drove him crazy. The feel of Potter's explosion in his mouth undid him, but not as much as Harry dropping to his knees and kissing him just afterwards, not caring that his own come was still in Severus' mouth. Just kissing him as if it was the most important thing Harry would ever do. No one had ever kissed Severus Snape with so much desire, so much longing, so much love.

Harry pulled away, gently kissing his face and whispering, "Ginny, god, you.. I don't know…I love you so much," he babbled as he held her tight.

In that moment Severus remembered he wasn't Ginny. Harry wasn't declaring his love for Severus Snape but for Ginny Potter, his wife. Ginny, who he'd willingly let perform an act that he had been clearly uncomfortable with but did because he wanted to please her. Ginny, who bore Harry's children. Ginny, who looked like his own, past love.

Severus Snape was more disturbed than ever.

 

Week 6

**Exhibitionism, stripping, masturbation**. In an effort to distance himself from the uncomfortable experiences of the previous week, Severus chose to make Ginny and Harry perform at a distance. Ginny was a natural. She took to the stripper pole like a flobberworm to leaves. Harry's 'dancing' was more like a kneazle having a fit, but Severus did enjoy watching him teeter on four-inch heels. He was surprised at how game the young man was at completely humiliating himself. If he thought Harry would storm out in a fit of embarrassment, he'd been sorely mistaken. Harry just laughed exuberantly at his own awkward antics. Severus laughed along with him and not **at** him as he expected. Harry's silly grin at Severus thrilled him in a way he'd never been thrilled (except for the time he'd replaced Lucius' _'Luscious Locks Shampoo' _ with _'Nary'_, a magical depilatory whose slogan was 'Nary a Hairy'). Severus couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. He'd forgotten that sex could be funny. Trust Potter to remind him.

It wasn't all shits and giggles, though. Harry settled down and gave his own performance on himself per his _ 'wife's'_ instructions and Severus found it quite sexy. And equally titillating to give a show right back to him simultaneously.

 

Week 6

**S&amp;M - Part 1 (Receiving).** Not just a light spanking this time. Now, he punished them harder than before. He used riding crops, nipple clamps (finally!) and a variety of paddles. Both those bums wiggled faster and faster, begging for more. Harry howled in pain and pleasure as Severus punished him in the inside a bit as well with a lovely, yet slim dildo. He didn't want to freak the man out too much. It had slipped in almost before Potter knew what happened as he was distracted by the sensations of warm stinging and pain on his bum. Once Severus found Potter's prostrate, it was almost over before it started. Harry came, howling.

 

Week 7

**Polyjuice, Different Partner.** And time to get Harry to try a real male partner. He opted for _ 'Oliver Wood' _as someone that both Ginny and Harry found attractive. He remembered enough images from Harry's Occlumency lessons that the boy had a bit of a crush on the older student when he was younger. Ginny currently worked with Oliver so it was easy enough to explain how she got his hair. Ginny was quite eager, but Harry, knowing it was illegal to Polyjuice someone without their permission, was more reluctant. _ 'Ginny'_ convinced Harry that she had bought Oliver's permission for a small fee. Oliver was well-known for being a man-whore, so it was certainly easy for Potter to accept that he could be bought.

As much as Severus preferred topping, he felt the first time for Potter would be more successful if Harry topped, if for no other reason than to learn that doing a man's bum was as pleasant as doing a woman's. Severus had been more successful than he ever planned. Harry had been positively radiant, thrusting his _ 'wood'_ into _ 'Oliver'_. Severus enjoyed it as well, as Harry rode him as well as he used to ride his old Firebolt.

 

Week 8

**Cockrings, clit pumps and delayed orgasms.** Another explosive week.

 

Week 9

**S &amp;M – Part 2 (Providing).** This time he made them punish him. They were both pretty good at it, considering their inexperience. Severus always enjoyed a good whipping himself. Leftover effects from his DE days. And by DE, he didn't mean Death Eaters but Douglas Engenfhat, the best Dom (and sadistic man) he'd ever experienced. The day he turned 21, Severus had joined a local BDSM club for Muggles (without either Voldietwat or Dinglebore's knowledge) to learn to experience and tolerate pain. He thought it was a learning experience, but Douglas was a master of making pain exquisitely pleasurable so much that the _Cruciatus _ became a mere tickle to him. That was why he'd survived so many of them without going insane. Most wizards were just wimps. He'd had two glorious years of burning, biting, cutting, whipping from Douglas until the man choked on a pickle. Ironic considering how well the man could deep-throat when he wanted.

Oh well, since then he had found no one that could inflict that same level of pain without crossing the line. Certainly neither the chit nor the twit could either, but they seemed promising. The whipping was all the more enjoyable, knowing that they were each so concerned about hurting the other one that it went against their own natures. Severus had been sure this would be the week they would run. But they didn't. They dished out the pain and then praised each other for being so good at receiving punishment. The lovemaking afterwards was extraordinarily tender. And sweet, and syrupy, and nauseating with all those cutesey names they had for each other. Severus hated himself a little when he found himself responding with "Harrykinikins" or "Ginny-poo".

 

Week 10

**Polyjuice - Weasley-style.** Severus had been surprised when Harry requested Polyjuice for this week at the end of their last session. This time as someone male. Normally, Severus would have been annoyed that Harry was getting something he wanted since this was all about his own revenge _ (it still was, wasn't it?) _, but when Harry had shyly asked Ginny how she would feel about Polyjuicing into Ron for him, Severus almost came on the spot. The boy was degenerating faster than a unicorn in the Malfoy's dungeon. Harry didn't even seem to mind that he didn't have Ron's permission this time. The slope Potter was on was slippery indeed.

Again, Harry topped, but this time he tentatively went down on the Weasley boy. Apparently his "best mate" was the first male he had imagined himself with, which he had embarrassingly confessed to Ginny. Harry proved surprisingly eager and able to suck cock. He must have had his share of fantasies about it. While he certainly couldn't swallow much (Weasley was exceedingly long if not wide), Harry seemed enamored of tracing all the freckles that led down to it.

Imagine Severus' surprise however when trying to figure out whom to Polyjuice into for Ginny when she too suggested her gingered brother because she guessed Harry had had some minor interest in his best friend while they were still matriculating. She had fantasized about the two of them together. Severus did enjoy yaoi fangirls. Ginny certainly enjoyed helping _ 'Harry'_ map her brother's body out thoroughly.

Severus was pleased. Harry wasn't running out on the homosexual sex nor did the incest bother Ginny. Severus was both thrilled at the additional opportunities coming up and dismayed that it seemed he had yet to damage their relationship in any great way.

 

Week 11

**Water Sports and Breath-Play.** Severus held his own breath as he watched Ginny and Harry both lose themselves passionately in those dangerous waters. He hoped there would be no need for St. Mungos. It would be hard to explain.

 

Week 12

**Fisting.** They were both quite a handful.

 

Week 13

**Cutting, Burning, Whipping.** True pain this time. Severus thought this would have been the week they went running after seeing the bloody mess he made on the boy's back or the burn marks on Ginny's white breasts. Neither, though, ever called their safety word. Yes, Severus did give them an out. He was disturbed, not deranged.

Instead, after they came (several times - each), and Severus healed them, Ginny held him tightly as if she'd never let go and Harry lay boneless and quietly satisfied next to him.

 

Week 14

**Severus Snape as himself.** This time the "Polyjuice" was to turn them into their most-hated professor for a fun round of "Detention!" Severus pulled out all the stops. Cosplaying in their school uniforms again, paddling and punishment, domination and submission. He would make them beg, plead, insult them, push them. He even considered doing an age-regression potion to make them more authentic, but thought that might push them too far. This time he truly didn't want them cutting out early. He would finally get to have Ginny to himself and he would finally get Potter's ass. Up to now, Potter topped in the male/male scenarios, but he responded well when he, as Ginny, used toys, fingers and hands on him. He couldn't wait to see Harry's response to a cock up the arse, particularly after he'd spanked it three shades of red.

As usual, Ginny was more than happy to play 'remorseful student'. Severus was pleased as she ogled his rather sizable manhood. Potter was well built for his size, but Severus truly had impressive equipment at ten-plus inches. The girth was substantial too.

To be honest, Severus had a bit of effort to get into the mood for really punishing her as himself. As a student, she had been irritating but mostly well-behaved. He'd never had to give her detention and other than knowing she had a loose reputation _ (Dean Thomas of all idiots!) _ and her incessant pining for Harry since her first year, he couldn't think of what to punish her for. Also, she still looked too much like Lily for him to put any true anger into his punishments. For all her crying and "Yes, Professor, I'm so sorry I'm such a bad girl," he truly hadn't the heart to hurt her as himself. Instead, he changed their game into _'Slutty Student', _ trying to get an 'O' in her Potions assignment. It was much more satisfying and more realistic.

His most brilliant idea was to have her ride him in front of the _'Mirror of Erised'_. Not the real one of course, but they could pretend. As she rode him facing the mirror, her back to his front, they watched each other in the mirror. It was the closest Severus would ever get to seeing what he and Lily would have looked like together. It was utterly delicious.

"Oohh, Professor. It feels so good," she moaned and she stretched herself over him and slid down.

"Miss Weasley, you are a little tart ,aren't you?" Severus said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her back towards his face. "Do you think by doing this, I should pass you?" he hissed in her face.

"No, of course not, sir." She began to grind sideways on him.

It was too much.

"Then why are you doing this? I'm not going to reward you. You spread your legs for all the little Gryffindor boys and girls, don't you?"

"Yes, yes…" He thrust up into her, hard.

"I deserve this just for having to put up with a brat like you, don't I?"

"Yes," she panted.

He reached around and spread her labia, one finger slipping across her clit. "Oh…" she moaned just a little.

"Look at yourself, you little Harlot." He rested his head on her shoulder, and using his knees, he pried her legs apart even more. "Look how wet the little Weasley is with her big, bad professor inside her."

Ginny met his eyes in the mirror. "Yes, please Professor. Touch me more!" she said urgently.

SMACK! He quickly slapped her sharply across the spread clit, making her jerk up more as she cried out and he felt even more of her juices flow. He quickly smoothed his hands across it, wetting his hand thoroughly in her.

"Lick it. Lick how excited you are to be despoiled by the nasty Professor Snape." He shoved four fingers into her mouth and finger-fucked her face as he thrust into her pussy.

He went between watching her profile and watching her in the mirror. He was completely turned on that she had continued to watch herself even as she was getting pummeled.

"What do you see, Miss Weasley when you look in that mirror? Do you see a happy little Miss Weasley becoming a happy little Mrs. Potter? Do you see yourself squeezing his dick in this hole of yours? Do you see yourself squeezing out little Potterettes?"

Lost in the moment, she blurted out, "God, yes…" she cried, "I love your prick, Harry!"

For a split second Severus had forgotten he was supposed to be Harry dressed up as Severus. He was becoming confused as to who he was anymore, but it seemed as often as he'd had these people playacting, they never forgot who they were _really_ with. He ignored it and got her back into the role.

"Too bad for you, Miss Weasley, that it's just greasy Snape's prick taking you right now. Disappointed, are you?" he asked angrily but was surprised when she answered, "No way, Snape's prick is...I mean your prick is wonderful!" she managed in between thrusts. She sounded like she believed it too.

Severus came, satisfied.

\---

The next night saw him finally taking Potter over his knee as himself. And, as before, Potter's ass looked good red. He added some ball paddling as well which he hadn't done previously. The howls were marvelous but not more so than watching Harry lie back on the table and pull his legs apart, waiting for it after Severus had made his bum bright red. The way the little man-whore spread himself, you'd think he did this every other night. The best part though would be making him beg _ 'Severus Snape'_ to take his virginal ass. The humiliation would be glorious.

"Wiggle it, Potter," Professor Snape ordered Harry. "Prove to me that not only did you deserve your punishment but that you want more. You want me inside you." Severus's voice was thick with desire. His eyes widened as Harry rolled over onto his knees and, face pressed to the desk, robe bunched up at the waist, Harry thrust his reddened ass and swollen balls in the air and began to swing and wiggle his bum as he moaned, "Yes, Professor, please take me. God, please. I want this, please…" Harry sucked a finger and reached back to begin fingering his own hole in preparation.

He should have looked ridiculous, but again Harry somehow made lustful, wanton desire look beautiful.

Snape smacked his hand away. "Your ass is mine tonight, is it not, Potter?" He smacked the sore flesh one more time in emphasis.

"Yes…yours. Please, please…"

"Ask me to prepare you for me or you won't get prepared at all." Severus never thought in a million years he'd have the _Man-Who-Was-the-Boy-Who-Now-Looked too-Hot-to-be-Real _begging like a Knockturn Prostitute.

"Please, Professor, please prepare my ass for you. I want you so bad." Harry continued to writhe, trying to get Severus' hands to touch him more.

Severus slid the first long finger in and circled around to feel how tight he was. He couldn't believe that Potter was a virgin (in the cock-up-your-arse sense), considering the way his hole grabbed his finger. It was clear Potter wanted more. He quickly added a second, then a third and the boy, no man, responded beautifully.

"I can't believe no one else has ever been up here, Potter. Your ass seems made for this. You sure that Weasley boy hasn't been buggering you at night?" Severus said this as a joke, but half of him was curious why Potter was so responsive. Yes, the lube he used had a relaxer but still, Harry seemed far more eager, less hesitant than most men who were not gay (and bottoms) to be on the receiving end of a buggering the first time.

"No, no one Professor. Just you," he panted as Severus began thrusting the three fingers harder and deeper and found that special spot inside. "OOOH! Just you…always you, Professor!" he cried.

"What?" Severus paused a second.

"Fuck me, please," Harry cried. "I've waited for this for so long. Do it!"

Severus raised an eyebrow but quickly undid his own zip but left everything else intact. He liked the idea of seeing his black robes surrounding Potter hips as his own engorged prick rammed into him.

He went to slowly enter Potter, but Harry pushed back as soon as he felt him.

"Guh!" "Aigh!" Harry bit through his bottom lip at the unexpected sensation. Severus grunted at the sudden squeeze.

After regaining himself after the hot tightness that surrounded him so quickly, Severus said, "It's your own fault, Potter. What are trying to do, get yourself fucked to death?"

"Ooh, it's just I've waited so long," Harry panted. Severus could feel him getting adjusted and he began to move slowly.

Even with the exquisite sensation of being inside him, Severus managed to question the man beneath him. "You…said…that…before… What...do...you...mean? How…long?" And he couldn't finish the sentence as he got caught up in the rhythm.

Harry didn't answer. They grunted and pounded and fucked. Severus made sure his own cock-ring charm was working, as he didn't want it to end too soon. They shifted positions several times. Severus made sure to address Harry's needs as well.

Finally, Harry was on his back and Snape felt like he was nearing completion, as Harry had taken to using his legs to make Severus thrust into him harder. Harry was clutching at Snape's back, pulling him closer, reaching up to kiss him. KISS HIM! As SEVERUS SNAPE! It about pushed Severus over the edge, to feel Potter's tongue inside him while he was inside Potter.

And then Harry pulled back a little and whispered, "Since fifth year. Occlumency lessons." Harry stared at Severus' eyes and Severus saw the truth there.

Suddenly Severus came.

\----

Severus Snape was more disturbed than ever. Harry had left over an hour ago after thanking _ 'Ginny'_ for allowing him to live out his teenage fantasies. _ "That was more brilliant than I could have ever imagined."_ The sound of Harry saying those words. The thought that Harry had fantasized about him as a teenager left Severus overwhelmed. A fierce desire and fulfillment swept through him which had nothing to do with revenge. Severus tried to ignore it.

But now, he didn't know what to do.

Did he keep going? As it was, he was running out of ideas. Oh, he had a good one for the following week, but after that, what? The Potters had been far more experimental and adaptable than he'd thought them to be. Where did one go after the things they'd done. Scat? Baby crups? Necrophilia? Even Severus had limits.

He wondered just how perverted the Potters really were.

 

Week 15

Severus Snape was still a disturbed man.

He had been left in the room alone after yet another explosive night. This time involving Japanese rope bondage. Oh, Ginny had looked beautiful the night before, bound as she had been with nothing exposed but her eyes, mouth, breasts, and groin and her hair a red waterfall trailing to the ground. Yes, she had been beautiful.

But Potter had been the epitome of gorgeousness bound. Severus had wished he could have been himself again, but he couldn't and instead had to use toys and his hands again. Severus could feel the tension in Potter's body as he wrapped him. He could feel the fear trying not to leak out and for a brief moment saw past Harry's shields and saw a trembling child locked in a darkened cupboard; a teen tied to a gravestone at Lord Voldemort's hand; a young man struggling with Inferi underwater and trapped. He suddenly realized Potter was claustrophobic. The basic handcuffs and light bondage he had done before were nothing. Harry knew he could have gotten out with some basic wandless magic, but this kind of bondage held his magic at bay.

In that moment Severus knew he could destroy Potter. Destroy their marriage, destroy his career and probably his life. He could take advantage of the fear of being tied down in this way. He could have his revenge at last and Potter wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He could rape him, beat him and leave him here to be found by others.

These thoughts flicked through his head as he idly fondled Harry's balls hanging there or twisted a tight little nipple harder.

He was about to tell Potter exactly what he thought of his actions of throwing his memories away until he looked into green eyes just this side of watering and wide, watching his _ 'wife'_. He saw the trust that bled through those beautiful orbs. The love that was so evident. Severus should hate it. He should destroy it.

But he couldn't. He couldn't let that light leave those eyes. He'd become too addicted to it. Not after the previous week. And all the small moments prior that told him Harry was a good man, an honorable man, a caring man. The memories were worthless anyways. Not when he had this here, now.

"Shh, trust me, love," he whispered to Harry. "Relax." Severus eased between his legs and sucked Harry softly, as if sipping exquisite wine. He slowly, gently brought Harry forth, savoring the moment as he became aware he couldn't continue this farce.

Snape had wanted revenge. Severus had found peace, a false peace, but a satisfactory one nonetheless, if only for a short time. He wasn't sure he could give them up: Ginny or Harry. He wasn't sure if he cared for Ginny for herself or if she was still 'Lily' to him. In the end, did it matter? Harry was a different story. No shadow of James remained. It was all about Harry. If only Harry would look at Severus the way he looked at Ginny, Severus would be a happy man.

The evening ended on a slow, quiet moment. He eased Harry down and helped him to regain his sea legs, so to speak. The amount of trust Harry had placed in him, no in _ 'Ginny'_, had amazed him. Harry kissed the soft tears off Severus' face without knowing why his wife had cried. Nothing was said except a small "Thank you," and Harry left.

And so, Severus Snape continued being disturbed.

 

The following Wednesday evening.

Snape sat in his living room drinking yet another Firewhiskey when he heard a knock at the door. It was probably someone selling something because no one came to call on "Stephen Stiles", as he was currently known in the area. Severus planned to ignore the visitor but the knocking persisted.

Eventually, just in order to shut him up, Severus answered in annoyance. He had been too irritated to look before he opened the door, so was shocked to see the Potters standing before him.

Severus went to shut the door and Harry put his foot in it. Severus slammed it anyways.

"Bloody hell, Snape! I think you just broke my foot!" Harry yelled. Ginny was quickly waving her wand around, casting a healing spell.

"Boo-hoo, Potter. That's what you get for trying to barge in on a man's peace. Go away." Severus moved to put locking charms on the door, but Harry blasted it faster.

"Oh no, you don't!" Harry yelled and stormed inside, his wife directly behind him.

"I think you owe me an explanation. You owe **us** one!" Harry strode in a fury and pushed Severus back until he fell backwards onto his divan.

"You think you can come into my home…" Severus began shouting as he stood back up. The two men were within inches of each other.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she came between them. "This isn't helping!"

Severus watched as fiery green eyes turned to stare at pleading brown ones. "Right, right…" Harry said as he took a deep breath. "Sorry, Snape." Harry backed off a bit.

Severus eyed them cautiously. The timing was too odd. They must know something.

"So, you're alive," Harry stated as he crossed arms in front of him. "How long?"

Severus looked at him quizzically. "How long have I been alive? Since I was born, you twit."

"No, you pedantic jerk, how long have you been back? Where have you been for, oh I don't know, almost twenty years?!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I've been a resident of the '_German Wendenhall Institute for the Just Dead and Mostly Dead'._ " Severus answered sharply. "A lovely place it was too," he added sarcastically.

"Oh, Professor…I'm so sorry." Ginny tried to place a hand on him.

"I don't need your pity, _ Mrs. Potter_!"

"Just our asses, huh?" Harry piped up with an edge of anger coloring his voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" Severus tried to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you," Harry said.

"No, really you two are much better players than I am," Severus answered with a smirk.

"Hardy, har…Just – why? Why did you do that to us?" Harry's anger seemed to sink into a maudlin pool.

"You both seemed to enjoy it well enough," Severus misdirected.

Ginny sat down on the divan and pulled Severus down with her. "But you know we thought we were with each other," she said cautiously.

"This violates several major laws, Snape. I could have you taken to Azkaban," Harry spoke up, fervently. "Shall I just call the Aurors now and you can explain to them?"

Severus flashed black eyes at him, "Oh, and Polyjuicing into a person for sex without his knowledge isn't illegal, _Auror _Potter? I wonder how Ron would feel about your and your little wife's proclivities!' he spat back.

"Boys!" Ginny yelped. "Just, why?" she asked their former teacher. "Why would you do that to us?"

"You threw out my memories!" Severus blurted out. Might as well tell them. He'd probably only tell them through Veritaserum later. Certainly he had committed far more heinous crimes than Harry had. If Ron and Oliver pretended he had given them permission, then no laws would have appeared to have been committed. Only the question of how they had obtained Snape's hairs would remain, but the law only applied to living people. No one cared about protecting the virtue of a corpse, except for actual necrophilia, that is.

"What?" both of them whispered.

"My memories. The ones I gave to Harry before the final battle. I wanted them back. I was just trying to get them back and then found out the little tosser tossed them!" He pointed furiously at Harry.

"Oh, god," Ginny blurted. "We thought you were dead, though," she admitted guiltily.

"What right do you have to throw…" Severus started.

"Was that the only reason? Revenge?" Harry asked with an odd tone to his voice.

Severus took a deep breath. _ 'Was it?' _ he wondered for the first time. _'Or was I just looking for an excuse to have sex with the?'_

"I thought so," Severus began and he could see Harry's face paling a bit and decided to fess up, "but I think that's not the real truth." Harry tightened his arms around himself, and Ginny sat quietly next to him. He proceeded to admit, in embarrassing detail, how often he'd _'entertained' _himself with thoughts of them after seeing their photo shoot. He chose to not disclose his appetites for both of Harry's parental units, seeing as that might be distasteful to the couple. He laughed at the thought of himself being thoughtful in any way to these two people. How things had changed.

There was a moment of silence when no one spoke.

Finally the quiet broke with a hushed, "I didn't."

Both Ginny and Severus looked up at Harry. "What?" they chorused together.

"I…I never threw them out. It was a fake vial." Harry blushed and looked at Ginny, mortified.

"But, Harry…I'm so glad." She stood and hugged him. "I felt so terrible after you threw them out. I was wrong. I should never have asked that of you. But then after you did, I couldn't tell you that. You felt bad enough. I couldn't let you shoulder all the blame." She held him close and gazed steadily at him and they smiled at each other.

After a moment, Severus looked at them. 'So, my memories still exist?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, they're in my vault. I wanted to keep them safe for – oh I don't know why," Harry admitted. "Guess I didn't want to give you or my mother up."

"So I did all that to you for nothing," Severus whispered feeling downright ashamed.

"Professor," Ginny began.

"I'm no longer your Professor, _Mrs. Potter._"

Harry chuckled, "Oh, I don't know, Snape. Seems you've taught us more in the last few months than we learned in seven years at Hogwarts." Harry shared a wide smile while holding his wife to him closely. Ginny nodded, smiling back.

Severus responded with a small disbelieving laugh. "You should hate me. You **should** arrest me."

"No, actually I think we'd rather fuck you, really."

Severus stared at them in shock.

Ginny grinned. "Or vice versa. Honestly, you've been the best thing in our sex life ever. And our marriage."

"How did you know?" Snape asked.

Harry smiled. "Remember Professor _Sinistra_. She called me _'boy'_. Ginny would never call me that. She knows how much I loathe it after hearing it from the Dursleys all those years. Not even in play would she do that. I knew then it wasn't her. I almost ran out but then realized I would never know who it was if I had. As an Auror, I felt obligated to investigate." Harry smirked at him. "I was almost positive it was you, though, just based on your facial expressions. After discussing it with Ginny, we realized not only was the person doing both of us, they were doing us quite well. Once we started talking, we began to sort through our own problems, so we decided to let it continue for a while. Then, as soon as you 'Polyjuiced' into you, I knew it really was you. No one can do Severus Snape as well as you." Harry smirked at him.

Severus turned red and then paled. He was unsure of what to make of the situation. 'So, you aren't taking me in?" he asked.

"If you mean Azkaban, then no. If you mean your bedroom, then yes." Harry grinned broadly. "What do you say? Would you prefer a weekly visit with a Dementor or a weekly visit from us?"

"So, you're blackmailing me into having the best sex I've ever had in my life?" Severus stood and began leading them upstairs.

"Is it working?' Ginny asked.

"Hmmn…let me think. Rail-skinny hands roaming all over me, giving me the scare of my life or the Dementors. Tough choice. Give me a minute." Severus disappeared upstairs into the first door on the left.

Severus took a moment to absorb what had just happened. He'd set out to get revenge/ but he'd got so much more. Not only had he 'gotten' his memories back _ (okay, not yet, but Potter wasn't a liar so he expected them to be returned in short order), _ he'd gotten away with basically duping both of them into having sex and wanting more. In short, he'd been absolved of all guilt and given the opportunity of a lifetime. Was it love? Hardly. But lust would do for now. Hard, sweaty, blinding lust with maybe just a touch of affection for the chit and the twit. He'd have laughed out loud if he wasn't afraid they'd run off at the sounds of the man's lunacy.

After a moment, Severus reached a long arm out and beckoned them. "Fine. I'll take my chances with you," he said as if he'd really weighed the choices and they'd come out only slightly ahead.

Ginny giggled and zipped ahead, followed by Harry. "I'm topping tonight, though, Professor!" Harry exclaimed on his way up the stairs.

 

The End.


End file.
